User blog:TKandMit/Artists vs Turtles PARODY
Hello, guys! Some of you may know that I made a suggestion to Mind for his ERB Wiki Rap Battles, where he takes certain users and they battle one another due to certain similarities they have with ERB characters. My suggestion was for the Artists vs Turtles, where Fire, TK, A6, and Labtux as Artists, with Metal, Tkid, Mr. A, and Tux! as Turtles. I wanted to do a parody of this, so ye. Cast Fires as Leonardos TKs as Raphaels Awesomes as Michelangelos Tuxedos as Donatellos Battle Epic rap battles of history... Labtuxedo... Awesomesix... Firebrand... TKandMit. Versus! MetalFire, Mr. Awesome, Tuxedo! and Tkid! BEGIN 'Artists' Fire Staff member, dudes. Get banned by a mod. The newbies versus the members of the wiki, huh, We are the respected and antique Members to kick these three month old users under ERB. (Ooh) I take a punk and kick 'em off the streets. You don't really want to mess with the Lexi! You make me crazy, like a rollback that is yellow, So let me pass the mic to my Lab, Tux-edo! Labtux (Uh!) Exclamation, but you're not with the tittle, Not even Lab wants to touch you with a six foot needle, Users new, no chance of staff crew, Cut through Metal a Fe''w, oops. '''TK' (Yo!) From TK-O, and I came to show, Tkid? Nope, and I go, "Yo!" on this flow, Mit: This emcee is better, and I get the feeling, I should pass the mic to the battle hurt/healing! A6 (Ohh!) The name's Conner and you're in for a riot! Name's Asics, and I write about some island! We got a chat mod, and we brought Munkee! This battle's like your face, real ugly! All Together We spit Fire! We got some real tactics! The original users are the best at rap battles! You may be new, but it won't go well, (When you catch a chatmod's) kick straight down to hell! 'Turtles' All Together The wisdom of our bureau, (Coupe) Told us not to fight these tyrants, (Jason Coupe) But 1, Jason, (Jason Coupe) AIN'T HERE, USERS! (Hya!) Metal I don't think you wanna get schooled by my series, but hey, I'm more active in chat than you are, when I'm away! Mr. A I like the Simpsons and Walter White, fucka! I'm a Mister Awesome, I best the Conductor! Tkid (Uh!) Oh, hi, I'm an AssassinPool, cool guy, Beat you in a tournament, and Waluigi is life. Tux! (Uh...) Numbers don't tell me who you are; Dude? When in a Laboratary, I don't know what the hell you do. 'Artists' Labtux That's because you users joined are immature! Fire You wouldn't know Phineas if he left even sooner! TK We got rap talent! Labtux and A6 And we're prime! Mit And the rhymes you can't beat! A6 You're like Samis' Wiki Game, All Together 'Cause you're not complete! 'Turtles' Metal Yo, go ahead and we'll just play Bagpipes, bye! Mr. A You guys are bigger fgts than that Wonder guy! All Together We're the new users! The new face of the wiki! (Go! Go! Go! Go!) Mr. A We're clogging up you're blogs, made by Tesla, Metal And Mit just wrote this rap for me! Who won? Fire, TK, A6, Labtux Metal, Tkid, Mr. A, Tux! Category:Blog posts